


Broken Sanity Within The Perfect Family

by stayingtrue37



Category: Durarara!!, shizaya - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken, Comfort, Drug Abuse, First Fanfic In Here, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Sanity broken, Smut? Maybe, The Orihara Family, Will add more tags once I figure what direction this story is heading, death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingtrue37/pseuds/stayingtrue37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion is that Izaya isn’t sane nor insane. But when all is lost and he have gone to depths of hell, will he remain like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Truth In Rumors

Izaya wasn’t sane to begin with, or that’s what the ones who had met him thought. The raven-haired man was obsessed with humans and being superior to those humans, along with the fact he enjoys playing forces that weren’t to be reckoned with. Yes, those who met him and actually got a good sense of who he is, won’t call him sane. But he isn’t insane as well, well not fully. He knew the dangers and have never actually kill someone. Frame someone with crimes? Yes. Drive teenagers to suicide? Yes. But never actually got his hands dirty and bloody. He’ll give you a scare for you to remember, but that’s it. Plus, he was smart and quick. He knew the consequences and evaluates his actions before doing something.

So the conclusion is that Izaya isn’t sane nor insane. But when all is lost and he have gone to depths of hell, will he remain like that?

Probably the first time of being in so deep in darkness, he’ll live. Just not as functional or sane as he would first had been, which would been at some point in his life. Maybe the second one would sent his sanity into a ravel mess, seeing the true darkness of life yet still alive and pretending to be normal. ‘He distance himself from everyone though he was close to everyone.’ Something Shinra described Izaya when they were in middle school. Maybe the third time will give everyone a good reasoning to be wary of Izaya, he becoming wicked and risking his life to annoy a man with a short temper and monstrous strength. Partially asking to dance with Death himself

But maybe the fourth is what everyone should fear of…. Izaya’s saneity has been cracked and broken for a long time ago, everyone sense that. What they can’t sense is that one more time to darkness is what it can take Izaya to enter the realm of insanity. So when Izaya sudden disappearance happen, they didn’t expected for Izaya to reappear in a year or his behavior…

‘Have you heard!?’ One would start a conversation nowadays.

‘About what?’

‘Izaya has been seen once again!’

‘After all this time, why now?’

‘Don’t know. But guess what witnesses said they saw.’

‘What?’

‘Izaya was wearing a crazy smile and his hands were bloody!’

‘What!? As creepy that sounds, that doesn’t seem like Izaya, he never gets his hands dirty.’

‘I know right! But they swear they saw him and his trademark coat.’

Yes, rumors spread like wildfire. It didn’t take time for all citizens to hear about the rumor at least twice. Well everyone but a certain blonde wearing a bartender suit, but it seem it's about to find it’s way to be heard. 

Shizuo’s P.O.V

“Have you heard?” Tom said, leading the way to the next bastard who hadn’t paid his debt. “Izaya was spotted around, maybe just yesterday.”

I gritted my teeth, of course the flea would come back. I was waiting for his arrival, knowing he would come back like the louse he is. It was always the time when I’m starting to feel peaceful (excluding the times when I get angry during work) that the flea appears and ruin my peace. Little did he know, this is my time to get rid of his ass and claim my peace! 

“I probably shouldn’t had mentioned him.” Tom whispered to himself but I was too busy imagining ways to kill the louse to replied to that or say sorry to Tom for scaring him.

Meanwhile~~~  
Shinra P.O.V

‘This is not happening.’ I thought to myself, trying to calm myself down. ‘I mean, this is obvious not Izaya. It could be someone who looks like him an-’

///Are you alright////

I jumped slightly but read the text the same. “I’m fine, Celty. It just I can’t find myself to believe this rumor.” She nodded (in her beautiful way) in agreement. ///Have he ever contacted you yet?///

I shook my head, concern and confusion start eating my thoughts again. I called him once a month after his disappearance, concern that Izaya might do something dangerous and got himself killed. I gave up in the past three months of trying to contact him, but now he finally been found. Though rumors are just rumors, I still can’t shake the confusion or concern for my friend. I started calling him through his home phones (he has more than one) once again, just for it go to voicemail. I gave up with that and decided to call his personal phone, getting a robotic voice saying the phone was turn off (like it had been over for the entire year). 

Before my dear Celty could comfort me, there was a knock at a door. I sighed and told my lover that I would get it. Putting my smile, I opened the door. 

“What and who be needing me?” I asked playfully, as I opened the door. I froze and felt myself go stiff. 

“Yo.” Izaya smirked, hands tucked into the depths of his coat. He enter without an invitation or explanation, but I make no move to stop him. I closed the door and followed, watching him closely as if he might disappear once again if I don’t. It’s possible though for that to happen, so I’m actually acting wise to do so. 

Celty jumped slightly when Izaya came to the living room, not expecting the said man we were discussing a few moments ago. Neither was I. Once Izaya sat himself on the sofa, silence surrounded us. 

I sighed and sat down a chair that was next to the sofa, Celty quickly pressed buttons on her phone and showed us both her message. ///I’m gonna go make tea/// 

Once we were alone, Izaya spoke. “I need a favor.” I look at him as if he was insane. If you disappear for a year and rumored to kill someone, coming up to your best friend as if nothing happened and asking for a favor isn’t something most normal people will do. But then again, this is Izaya… And I’m not exactly label as 100% normal as well. But still!

“Why don’t you explain where on earth were you at!” I huffed, seriously. There should be a limit on how people could worry others. 

“To hell and back~” Izaya laughed humorless. “But back to the favo-”

“I’m not gonna do the favor unless you tell me.” I know something happened. How, you may ask. Well his eyes always held mischievous and today held no emotions… It’s frightening to see Izaya like this, as if he lives like a broken and lifeless doll. All tones and smirks seem like a mask that it’s creator painted on the said doll. 

My answer must had dissatisfied Izaya, his eyes finally held emotion; rage. He jumped on me, hands on my neck and pinning on the floor. “Listen Shinra.” Izaya whispered to my ear with a tone that had me winced. “I don’t have the fucken patient to deal with any bullshit or to have explain my reasoning. So just listen and do what I say. Or do I have to give a head up about something?” I tried to pry his hands off my neck, only to had them pinned down by his legs. I stare into Izaya’s eyes, hoping that he would say something like ‘just kidding’. 

His crimson eyes show only anger and seriousness. I guess that goes to my hopes. “Fine, just get off.” Stupid Izaya and his blackmail material. 

Izaya sat back down on the sofa, eyes going back of a void of no emotions. As I settled down in the chair, Celty appeared with a tray of tea and two cups. 

“I need you to get me something. Dilaudid hydromorphone, heard of them?” Izaya smirked was placed, acted as if he just didn’t threaten me or had his hands around my neck. 

“Yeah, I heard of them. I usually prescribed them to some patients to deal with pain.” I quickly stated, refusing to destroy the eye contact with the man. “What do you want to know about them?” This doesn’t seem right… I was sure Izaya knows what they are, but there’s no other reason why he need them... I mean, he himself doesn’t seem to be in pain.

“I also hope you’re familiar with alprazolam.” I hesitate, something is telling me that I should refuse and play dumb. But I can’t risk of Celty finding her head, I love her too much for her to leave because she completed a mission. I nodded, feeling a like sick when his smirk grew. “Give me some.”

I felt my jaw fell open. Maybe I can understand why he might needed hydromorphone, probably to stock up or prepared a world of hurt and all. Buy alprazolam is something I don't understand, it’s uses are for panic attacks, insomnia, and social anxiety. Why on Earth does Izaya wants-unless he was planning to-no no no, that doesn’t seem likely-but…. 

Now I think about, bout drugs are commonly overdosed for relaxation and getting ‘a taste of heaven’. 

“There were rumors.” I stated, taking a sip of the tea Celty made. “Is it true?” He looked at me boredly, but reach out to grab hold of his own cup. 

“I wonder, is it? I honestly haven't been updated to rumors and with what my humans have to say~” He smiled at me, but I knew he knew exactly what I meant. “Care to explain?”

I looked at him blankly, eyeing him before playing along. “Izaya Orihara was found in an alley midday. Ones who saw him noticed his knife at hand was stained bloody, as well as his hands and clothing. He was wearing a smile that most will refer to crazy, others would, shivering as they do so may I add, describe it as a smile full of happiness.” He looked at me before throwing his head back, laughter filled the room. 

“A-ha, how interesting.” Izaya finally said as he finally stopped his mad laughter. “And to answer your question, yes.” I choked on my tea, Celty patting my back to help me regain my composure. 

“Now, that’s enough of questions. I want those pills now if you don’t mind.” Izaya said calmly, looking unfazed. I wanted to ask more about this topic, but I decided against it. Instead, I just went to fetch the pills and came back quickly. Before giving him the two bright orange bottle of the two pills (separated of course), I hesitated. “What do you need these for?”

He stared at me with those blank eyes before swiping them away. Once he pocketed them, he smirked walked out the room. “None of your business. Farewell you two~!” And he was gone once again.


	2. Caught In Family Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo was gonna sneak attack Izaya, but things seem to take an interesting turn.

Shizuo P.O.V

I said goodbye to Tom before heading back home. As I lit a cigarette as I walk, a stench hit me. I feel a my the corners of my mouth tug up, time for the louse to die. I ripped a stop sign out of the street and start heading to the direction of louse. 

I stopped when I noticed the stench lead to a dark alley. ‘This is good,’ I thought to myself. ‘This mean I can take him by surprise.’

“You have to come back!” I slowed my pace as I came closer to the destination, hearing a familiar voice. Is that Mairu?

“...Please...now.” Yep that must had been Mairu and Kururi, those two always come together to wherever whenever. 

A hysterical laughter echoes around before stopping suddenly. “No.”

I almost flinch when I heard the flea’s voice. I am not afraid of the flea, let me just tell you that. Just… The venom and deadly tone he held in his voice, especially in the voice that always have a playful tone, it just makes me want to shiver. I inch closer, just close enough to see Izaya and his sisters, hiding myself in the shadows. 

“I have no need to go back, or even a will to do so.” Izaya glared at them before smirking.

“You have to come back! Mom said so you hav-”

“Shut up.” Izaya said with such a harsh tone. “I am not going back, nor am I gonna see her. Tell her I don’t want to part her ‘perfect’ family.”

“Iza-nii…. must…” 

“You two don’t even want to go back.” Izaya took a step forward, almost growling at the twins. “You want to escape just as much as me. So why? Why do you do as been told just like-like a pathetic human.” 

I was slightly taken back about the way he talked about humans. He always talked about how much he loved humanity and said how they should love him back, never had he said human with such distasteful tone.

“If it's you two just waiting for her love, forget it. It’ll never happen, that woman is incapable of loving anyone.” Izaya chuckled to himself, watching the twins becoming tearful. “A mother loves her children naturally right? Oh, that’s just bullshit.” 

“Shut up!” Surprisingly Kururi was the one to shout, but Izaya didn’t show any signs of surprisement. “Not true… Lies…”

Izaya’s laughter ringed in my ears, the sight of the twins crying made me lose my anger. I charged up at him, knocking him down on the floor. “I-za-ya!”

“Oh, Shizu-chan. What a horrible surprise to see you.” Izaya stood up, the smirk perfectly placed. Before I could say something, Mairu spoke up.

“S-she said that if you won’t come, she would come h-here personally within a month time.” Izaya’s smirk disappeared as he frowned at the new given information. “She said she would sent people here first to drag you back by force before coming here.”

Just as she finished saying that, a group of men appeared. 

“Izaya Orihara?” A man said before reaching up a picture, a picture of Izaya, and comparing it to his face. He suddenly grinned before pulling out a gun. “I think this is the one, boys. Remember, she wants him alive. Though beating him up to a pulp would be alright with her.”

I growled at the unfairness of the fight, there were at least ten men armed with weapons. Flea or not, I hate it when others use numbers for their advantage in a fight. I was about to step in, but was stop when I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down and saw the twins starring up at me with sad eyes. 

“Don’t… Izaya...unstable” Kururi said softly. 

“Izaya isn’t….stable if you haven’t noticed.” Mairu stated just as there was a scream of pain. I looked back where Izaya once stood and instantly wished I hadn’t.

Izaya was smiling as red stained his hands, knife plugging down the skull of one the men. Blood was smeared at his neck and cheek, as the man with bloody hands grew weak on its grip on the raven’s neck. As the man grew limp, another sneaked behind him and raised a bat to hit him on the head. Instead Izaya just turn around and grinned at him, fear was evidently in the man’s face before Izaya pulled out another switchblade and stabbed him in the stomach. I looked around and noticed that there were only one man left, when did Izaya took the others? Izaya pulled out his blade from the man’s stomach and turned around to the man with a crazy grin. 

“Tell her~” Izaya said in such a sugary tone that makes me shiver. “That I am not gonna go back to her perfect mess called life. Oh, and if she value her own life, she will not come here~”

The man just trembled in fear for a minute before he comprehend that he was told to leave, running and stumbling out of the alley. Izaya stares at his blade with a smile before frowning and looking back up at me. “Ah.” 

We stared at each other for a minute till Izaya turned away and started walking away. I didn’t even tried to stop him, I watched his small back as he walked away. When he was out of sight, I felt myself took a breath out (I didn’t even noticed I held it in) and looked back the girls. They looked at the ground while hugging each other. 

“Sorry...see that…” Kururi mumbled.

“Haha, we seriously didn’t meant to have you caught in our silly family problems.” Mairu laughed it off. I didn’t saw what I just saw a few minutes ago, I would had just thought it were just family problems. But I have saw what happened and I know these ‘family problems’ aren’t the typical problems that families face. “We have to go now, we have to wake up tomorrow early. After all, tomorrow is school.”

I didn’t do anything as they obviously were making excuses and left, despite the feeling of curiosity forming within myself. Once they were gone, I sighed to myself. “What the fuck is going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol actually posted this about a hour from the first chapter. Seriously, barely became a member today and I'm all pump up to post things already. Just call me a nerd or geek already. Also... um, actually I have nothing else to say... Bye bye!


	3. Kyouko and Izaya Messaging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is messaging with his mother, Kyouko. What are they talking about? Maybe they'll give you a hint about the bad blood they have between them.

Izaya’s P.O.V

I enter my apartment, slamming the door hard. I took off my coat and threw it on the couch, quickly making my way to the bathroom and took a shower with hot and burning water. Ah, how good to feel warmth. I scrub my body with soap and made sure that all blood was wiped away. I closed my eyes as I washed my hair, focusing on the warmth provided and how relaxed I’m feeling. Once done I turn off the water quickly and got into a change of clothing, seeing the ones I abandoned are filthy with blood. 

I quickly made a cup of coffee and started my work that I had abandoned for an entire year. Ah, Shiki must be frustrated when he found out I went missing. I smirked at the image of the man pulling at his own hair, I know he won’t do such thing but it’s my imagination~

But before I could enter the password to log in my computer, my phone buzzed. I frowned at the caller I.D. 

Kyouko Orihara

I hummed in annoyance, waiting for my phone to stop buzzing. After what seemed like an eternity, the buzzing stopped. Instead a message appeared.

Kyouko: Still acting childish and refusing my calls?

I smirked as I read the message on my locked screen, feeling like I a fight.

Kyouko: At least message me, or do you really want to just come over and talk to you face to face?

I frowned at that, hating at that the fact how she dares to enter my few places that I can live without her there. I quickly unlocked my phone and finally messaged her back.

Izaya: Make it quick, tell me your reasoning for contacting me

Kyouko: My, my. Aren’t you being quiet rude to your mother?

Izaya: You don’t deserve the title of mother, so don’t you dare say shit like that

Kyouko: Aw are you still upset about me beating you? I said I was sorry

Kyouko:Anyways, I wanted to say that I’m disappointed at you for killing those gentle men! I mean seriously, I’m now short on 9 men!

Izaya: Then don’t sent them after to me

Kyouko: Well, you just come home like a good boy then I wouldn’t have to sent them after you

Izaya: That place is NOT my home.

Izaya: That place is nothing to me, it has no connections to me. Neither do you

Kyouko: I’m wounded, to think I cared and loved a child as ungrateful as you

Izaya: SHUT UP

Izaya: You don’t love me, as a child or now. You didn’t even took care for me! You left me on my own for months!

Kyouko: Yet I send money to you and came back for your ungrateful ass

Izaya: just so you won’t be accused of neglection

Kyouko: So you are bearing a grudge! See how evil of a son you are to me, blaming my naive past self to now to see me crying in regret!

Izaya: Don’t you even dare to play as a victim

Kyouko: You’re right, that would be a waste of time. Time that value to much

Kyouko: My purpose here is to tell you that I will come within a month to take you back home, OUR PERFECT HOME 

Kyouko: The perfect home with a perfect family that was abandoned by the ungrateful son.

Izaya: You just want a perfect life, nothing wrong or real inside. All I see is a perfect life, I don’t want your perfect life! Your definition of perfection in this ‘perfect’ family is wrong and how you’re trying to receive it is even worser. 

Kyouko: One month, I’ll come by and bring you back. Till then, come willingly or by my men. Won’t matter as long as you come back here at home. Bye sweetie!

I stared at phone, anger filling me up. I threw my phone across the room, not caring about the possible damage it had taken. I took a sip of my bitter coffee,letting the bitter drink calm me down. Think, I got to think.

I need to work day and night for about four days to catch up if I don’t dilly dally. Then another four days to catch up with what my humans have. Then there’s the beast… He saw me killed, but didn’t say anything. How long was he there? Was he there since the beginning? How come I didn’t noticed!

I’m becoming sloppy, I know it. Sighing to myself, I decided to forget about Shizuo and start with my work. I might have to give Namie a call tomorrow. 

I was about to work but I suddenly was hit with anxiety, it became hard to breath once again. I shakily reach the bottles that Shinra gave me and took a large amount of them in the palm of my hand. It wasn’t that much though. It was just like three from each bottle, nothing to worry much. Who am I kidding!? These pills might be the end of me, but for once I don’t care. Right at the moment, death seem like the most welcoming thing ever.

I quickly took the pills with my coffee, waiting for the relief I seek for. 

Once I started feeling my stress fading, I start smiling at myself. I guess I can call it a day and head to bed for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol three hours since began as a member and now I'm at my third chapter. Seriously, either I'm too hyper or just really into this story.... Help, I want to sleep. ;-; Can't stop


	4. Unknown Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is experiencing a weird dream, Shinra ask Shizuo help, and Shinra has a plan to find answers?

“Help.” 

I looked around in the darkness and ran in a random direction, looking for who knows what. 

“Hel-Help!” 

No, not a what. I was looking for the one pleading for help. At one point I was running to the direction of a wooden door. Without thinking, I open it and enter the room. There, in the middle of the dark room, was a little boy that looked around 5. I sighed in relief, walking for a closer to get a better look at the boy. I froze the boy looked at me with tears in his eyes, his small frame trembling as he hugged a small puppy. 

The puppy in his arms was covered in dirt and blood, it’s color of fur unidentified. There were multiple wounds on the poor animal, bleeding out. The child seemed to sense that my gaze on the animal. “H-help, I can’t stop the bleeding.”

I need to move, I know that. But something seem to take over my body, forcing me to just stare in those familiar crimson eyes. “Please! I beg of you!”

I suddenly snap out of my trance and invisible restriction. As I reached my hand to the pleading child, the child did the same with a look in his eyes. Hope, he has hope. But before I could even touch his hand, his hopeful eyes turn to fear…. Then he was gone, he vanish. 

Before I could comprehend what happened, I found myself in an unfamiliar street. 

“Stop it Megumi!” I heard laughter in a distance. I walked at the source and found the boy who once was begging for help, planning with a small puppy. Now without the dirt and blood layering on the fur, I could see the dog’s fur was a dark shade of brown. 

The dog jumped on the child and licked at his face, making the boy crunch his face in disgust. “Ew, dog cooties. Bad Megumi!”

I chuckled at the scene before me. Suddenly the child stood back up, quickly running to what looked like the direction of the park. There he met with some other children and greet them politely, letting them pet his puppy. 

The boy and puppy were later one the only ones at the park in what seemed like in a flash of time. He picked up the puppy and started walking. 

Within another time warp, I was inside an apartment with the child and Megumi. The boy placed scapes of food in a small bowl, milk in another one.

“Megumi…” The boy said quietly as he watch the small puppy eat. “No matter what, you’ll stay by my side. Right?”

My heart crunch as I saw the boy looking at the small animal with hope and compassion, remembering what happened to the dog. Before I could warn the boy to not put his hopes up, he disappeared. 

Another scene played out, this time it was outside in the rain. The boy was running without a jacket, shouting for the puppy. “Megumi!? Megumi!” 

There was a whimper and the boy instantly ran to the direction it came from. 

‘Don’t.’ I wanted to say, feeling sick as the thought the boy could find the state his puppy is in. 

I closed my eyes, wincing as I heard a gag and shouting. “Help!”

My body refused to move. I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t comfort the boy. 

“God dammit! If there’s a God out there, screw you!” Then I opened my eyes, I hear as boy cuss at the heavens.

“Izaya!” I bolted up, feeling sweat run down my face. A dream? No, it seemed more like a nightmare. Why? Why did I called out Izaya’s name? 

It had been a week since I last seen the flea, so why do I still think about him? As I ask myself these questions, my phone buzzed as a message was shown on my screen.

Shinra: We need to talk

What the hell does Shinra need to talk about at 7a.m.?

Shinra: ....it’s about Izaya

Oh.

Shinra’s P.OV

I waited for five minutes for his reply, hoping that he didn’t crush his phone once again. 

Shizuo: I’ll be there in a hour

I blinked twice, double checking I read it right. 

I really wanted to ask him all sorts of questions (like how come he isn’t telling, or shouting, me that he doesn’t want to talk about Izaya) but knew it was best if I didn’t. I send a message saying alright and to hurry. 

I throw my phone on the couch before quickly informing my beloved that Shizuo would be here soon. 

///Is it about your plan about Izaya?///

I sighed before nodding. ///You really gonna do this? Izaya won’t be happy about it.///

I sighed once again before answering her. “If I don’t do it, I have a feeling that something is gonna happen. Something bad.”

///Did you try calling him?///

I nodded my head. “I tried multiple times, it seems he blocked my phone number just yesterday.” 

There was a knock and I was relief that Shizuo really did came with no delay. As Celty went to get the door, I use this chance to clear up my thoughts . 

This is for the best, I reasoned to myself. It seems to be my only way to get through Izaya. There was an increase in attacks, all seem to knife wounds. If nothing is done, Izaya might fall so deep in whatever he is in and may never be the same. Same as in, not aggressively killing and attack everyone around him. Same as, talking to me and at least giving me hints at the dangers. 

“What did you need me for, Shinra?” Shizuo said as he walked in the living room with Celty. 

“I… have a plan.” I slowly said. “I need your help to restraint Izaya and find answers.” 

Shizuo stared at me with such a blank expression that I almost feared that he was gonna ask if I was kidding. 

“I’m in.” My eyes widened as I heard those words. I know there must be a reason why he joined, but at the moment it doesn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay i published a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter~! Also, the dogs name Megumi means blessing in japanese. Thought you should know~!


	5. Place Your Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya decides to sent Kyouko a 'sweet' and 'thoughtful' present, seconds later his father appears!? 
> 
> Shizuo founds out Shinra is keeping twins locked up and is expected to get Izaya? At what state will he find Izaya though?

Izaya’s P.O.V

I walked down the alley, feeling my hands shaking as the red substance stain them. I smiled and felt like the need laugh. Oh, how sweet is today is. 

Today I have taken the pills again, I finished them actually. I have to see Shinra soon to get a refill. 

“Izaya.” I turned and grin at the group of men with bats and metal co-bars, taking out my switchblade. 

“Yes fellow sirs?” They just smirked at me with such confidence, how dumb. I’m so use to this routine, I’ll go out and collect information and sell it. Everytime I’m out, it seem they find me.But then again, I don’t even try to hide myself. They’ll come and act so high and mighty, only to beginning for their life in the end. Only one will live, just to sent such a wonderful message to the one who’s behind this. 

“Today, we’ll take you to hell.” The leader said before everyone charged. I only grinned before running to them, dodging each hit and stab in the perfect timing to their sides and back. I once stop fighting when there were only about three left, I pointed my blade at them while smirking as they were on their knees. 

“So, whom will have the pleasure to bring my mom a present?” Then here come the begging for their lives. 

“I have a girlfriend!!”

“Who cares about that, I have a family!”

“Please, my kids are too young to take care of themselves!” 

Lies, lies, lies, all I hear are lies. It’s funny, wouldn’t they think I that I already know that they are only greedy people that even went as far as to sell their own loved ones? Or that they only are dating the said girlfriend to leech off for cash? Or that they partially neglect and let the kids die when they were ill during the winter time?

I sighed to myself, this is sure a headache. In the end I only let the guy with the ‘loved’ girlfriend live, giving him the head of the guy that ‘cares’ for his kids to as message to Kyouko.

Once I was by myself in such a lovely bloody alley, I chuckled to myself. 

How funny, humans sure are pitiful. But then again, I am as well.

I frowned at the thought, feeling anger raising up. ‘I was so patient to wait for my humans. Waiting for them to love me in return for my love to them. Now it’s too late, they can’t believe that I love them the same.’

‘I guess if they won’t accept my love for humanity, I guess I’ll force them accept my hatred for humanity.’

Shizuo’s P.O.V

I stared at Shinra in shock, unable to comprehend the fact that he actually had the twins locked in a room and asking me to get Izaya to do the same. 

“I know this is asking a lot, but please bring him unharmed or at the very least alive in a stable condition.” Shinra smiled as if nothing was weird about what he asked me to do.

“So… You’re telling me that you kidnap two girls broad dayligh-”

“Actually around the time it was starting to get dark.”

“You kidnapped two little girls and locked them in a room. You kept them there for an entire day!?”

“Yep.” Shinra smiled as I felt horror felt through me. This is a crime! Now he’s asking me to do a crime for him. Sure, trying to kill the louse is a crime too… But Shinra kidnapped the twins, sure they’re annoying but not as annoying as the flea! “Don’t look at me like, Shizuo. They surely know something, plus they been acting unusual as well like Izaya. Though they don’t go around and going to a killing spree.”

“That still doesn’t mean yo-killing spree?” I instantly thought of the night when I was with the twins and the time Izaya kill those men. Those men that were sent with intentions to beat Izaya up, those men that were send by Izaya’s mother. 

“Yes, killing spree.” Shinra frowned and suddenly acted serious. “There is a rumor that there’s a new serial killer around, there’s also rumors that people saw Izaya covered with other blood. My guess is that Izaya doesn’t care about keeping his hands clean.”

“Izaya… I remembered seeing him kill,” I slowly said, catching Shinra’s attention. “I remember the twins trying to convince him to return back to home or something like that, cause his mom said so. They also said something that the mother is gonna come to visit and bring him if he doesn’t come, apparently the mom is sending men to bring him first before she have to come here herself.”

Shinra frowned deepen before taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Now that I think of it, the usual energetic doctors looks stressed out and as if he hadn’t have a proper rest. Is he worried at what’s going on? I sighed to myself before looking at him, knowing I’m going to regret this decision. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Shinra looked shock at me suddenly agreeing, but he didn’t said anything except a ‘thank you’ and smiled at me.

Izaya’s P.O.V

“Hm? Who do we got here?” I asked playfully, smirking at the figure before me. Instead of a chuckled or anything that proves the figure (which is clearly a male figure) is overconfident, the male just sighed before speaking with such a bitter tone. 

“Cut the crap, Izaya. Your mother is starting to become moody.” My eyes widen at the familiar voice, but my smirk doesn’t falter. It grows bigger instead. 

“Nice to see you decided to visit me, though I’m surprise you would come to me concerning about Kyouko. After all, you didn’t really care about her all the years through our your marriage.” I noticed the bitter tone I held but didn’t tried to mask it. 

“You know I don’t care as long as it doesn’t affect me or business, but your mom’s mood is gonna affect the number of employees I have if this keeps up.” I laughed at the replied, amused at how cruel and honest the man is. 

“You sure love business, no wonder she felt the need to create such a twisted family.” I finally said as I held my stomach, wiping away the imaginary tear from the corner of my eye. 

“That’s enough chit-chat. I’m just here to give you a warning.” He said walking in the moonlight, dark eyes and brown hair could be make out in the given light. “So, listen well son. Stop being a brat and just come back.”

I just smirked at him as he continued walking towards me. When we were just about two feet apart, I opened my mouth. “Like hell, father. I am never going back.” 

He sighed at my stubbornness and walked past me. Before he left though, he whispered“Never say never, ne?” 

Pain hitted me as he hit me in the stomach with his fist, making me hunch over. Before I could react and fight back, he force me on the floor and had me pin. I looked over my shoulder, hating that calm look as he hold my wrists tight together with one hand. 

“This… this may hurt just a little.” He sighed once again as his free hand roam to hold out a needle that is connected to a cylinder tube with a clear substance. 

Panic.

I thrashed out as much as I could, shouting at him to stop. Shouting at him that I don’t want to go through once more. I know what was gonna happen, I’ll be knock out and then find myself to that hell hole again. Fuck this, I don’t want to go down this easily.

“What the hell are you doing!?” I froze as I felt myself freed. 

“I guess I couldn’t do it.” Shirou sighed before glaring at me. “Don’t take your time and just come back.”

And he disappeared as he walked to a dark shady place. 

“Who the hell was that!? What was going on!? Answer me flea!!!” Shizuo. It was the brute. He was the one to save me… Ha! 

“...why are you crying?” I looked at the brute’s eyes, feeling my own widen. I instantly put my hand to cheek to find it wet. 

I can cry? I can still cry? Ha… 

“Oi, flea. You didn’t answer me.” 

I felt myself slowly smirked, my mask finally putted on. “Oh you didn’t know?”

Shizuo walked closer to me, warily coming closer. “Know what?”

“Everybody is after me.” And I laughed and laughed and laughed. 

No one’s P.O.V

It was dark, slightly raining now. Shizuo stared at the man before him. Izaya, jacket and clothes covered in a crimson color, laughed loudly and seemed to not stop at all. 

“It’s funny. It’s the thing you least expected, when I got back and the world neglected me...” Izaya said between his laughter, trying to call himself. “I’m now the main event…. Now.”

Izaya was now grinning at Shizuo, arms wide open. “Place your bet. Who you think gonna win, hm?”

Shizuo stared at Izaya before taking a step forward. Izaya was too busy cracking up to notice Shizuo to come closer, so he was pretty shocked when he felt a punch to his stomach. One punch from Shizuo and Izaya was out cold…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the song 'Told Ya So' by Get Scared so it kinda inspired this chapter. Also the chapter with Izaya receiving a text message from Kyouko is inspired by 'Perfect Life'. I dunno the name of artist since I heard it from Nightcore. 
> 
> Also~! Thanks for the Kudos given! I am soooo thankful those and glad that people actually enjoy this fanfic!


End file.
